1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a water jet regulating cap for water delivery nozzle, particularly for lawn sprinklers with oscillating arm.
2. Related Art and other Considerations
Lawn sprinklers with oscillating arm, normally used for watering rectangular and square surfaces of lawns and gardens, accommodate a succession of nozzles positioned along an oscillating arm to produce a corresponding succession of water jets directed in an oscillating way towards respective portions of the lawn or garden to be watered.
The nozzles set up on the sides are often provided with a cap for the regulation of the water jet, which can be shifted manually from a position of maximum opening of water jet to a position of complete shut-off of the same for the purpose of varying the breadth of the area sprinkled.
According to a previous solution proposed by the applicant, the aforementioned regulating cap is made up of one piece of hard plastic material that is made to turn 180 degrees around the axis of the nozzle and is provided with an off-center hole that coincides or not with a corresponding off-centered hole in the nozzle depending on the angular position of the cap.
The rigidity of the plastic material used for the cap creates problems for liquid sealing when the cap is in the nozzle shut-off position.
In the light of this, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a cap for water-jet regulation for the water nozzle, particularly but not exclusively for oscillating arm sprinkler for gardening, which is able to solve the aforementioned sealing problems.